Oneshots Percabeth
by air-please
Summary: These are some oneshots. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little Percabeth oneshot. I had this idea but I don't know how it's going to be. Please review! I'm a new writer and I don't really know what I'm doing. Percy and Annabeth are gardening. They're already together, and just human.**

Annabeth was bending down to snatch some weed when she suddenly felt a presence behind her. As she stands up she feels to strong arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her up.

Percy of course. She can't help but smile while he spins her around before putting her down.

"Percy! Why can't you just concentrate on your work for 10 minutes?!" She's trying to sound angry but it's not really working. Percy grins.

"You just look to pretty right now, Wise Girl. With those sexy overalls of yours." He leans down to kiss her. She just brushes his lips with hers, but then pulls away smiling and turns around.

"Annabeth! Don't do that to me! You're such a…"

"I'm such a what?" She already knows where this is going to end… So she starts running. When she hears his footsteps coming closer she starts giggling. Percy is really the only person who's able to make her giggle.

He grabs her by her waist and makes her fall on the ground. He's lying on top of her and smiles. Their faces are only a few inches away…

"You know, you look kind of hot with you her all messed up and soil all over your face." He whispers this while his face is coming even closer to hers. If that's even possible.

"Shut up and kiss me already." He closes the gap between them and cups her face in his hands. Every time they kiss it's like it's the first time. Her face fits perfectly in his hands, and their lips are perfect for each other. It's like they were always meant to be together.

Her hands are playing in his hair while his are exploring her body. He grabs her by her waist and pulls her closer to him. His hands lower to her hips. He kisses her in her neck and then on her collar bones. She lets out a moan without even noticing it.

This guy is driving her crazy… Completely nuts. She takes his face in her hands, looks straight into his splendid eyes, and then she says;

"I love you Percy…"

"I love you too Annabeth…"


	2. Happy

Sometimes I think I'm not a demigod. Demigods are supposed to die young and have a life full of misery.

Don't get me wrong! I had a great dose of misery… But that doesn't change the fact that I've always been the happiest man on earth.

When we were 22, Annabeth and I moved in together. We got married when we were 24, and had our first child a year after that. Sarah Sally Jackson. She's a daddy's girl… Even after all these years, she still is my little baby. Then we had our little boy, Robin Frederick Jackson. They're now 40 and 37 …

Yeah, I know, I'm old. I'm 65… Annabeth is sitting next to me on a bench reading a book. She's 65 too, obviously. But she doesn't look like it. Aging worked well for her… Even better than puberty. And that says something, right?

Her once honey blonde hair now turned completely grey. She usually wears it in a long braid over her shoulder. Her skin is still as tanned as when we were 16… even more. But now it's the kind of tan old people have when they lived in the sun their whole life. I guess I must look the same.

The only things that didn't change are her eyes. They're still the same startling grey that amazes en frightens me at the same time. I swear she scares the hell out of me when I forget something. Such as turning off the cooker and almost burning down the house. Yes, I did do that.

I put my arm around her shoulder and pull her petite form closer to me. She smiles up at me and small wrinkles appear on the corner of her eyes making her look very, very cute. Then she closes her book and stares in front of her, scanning the sea in front of us.

We moved to Greece when our children didn't need us anymore. We bought a little house in front of a pebble beach on a little island. The bench I talked about before is situated on the beach, right in front of our house. Behind the bench there are two trees waving their branches in the wind.

Do you understand why I am so happy now?

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm the luckiest and happiest man on earth right now."

Without looking at me she smiles and answers, "Well, I hope I have something to do with that."

"You're the reason."

She smiles and kisses my cheek, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain..." She places her head on my shoulder and wraps my hand in hers.

I kiss the top of her head and whisper, "Aren't we lucky, Wise Girl?"

"We are…" she whispers back, "we really are."


End file.
